


Le loup et la fillette

by Erwin Doe (Zeegzag)



Category: Le Petit Chaperon Rouge | Little Red Riding Hood - Charles Perrault, Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Réécriture, Très légers éléments de romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Erwin%20Doe
Summary: L’organisation du petit Chaperon Rouge a pour mission de combattre le Grand méchant loup et sa meute. Marine, une fillette de neuf ans, fille et petite fille des deux derniers Petits Chaperons rouges, ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce que sa rencontre avec l’un des membres de la meute l’amènerait à trahir la loi des siennes…





	Le loup et la fillette

— Il y a un loup parmi nous !

Elle avait entendu et répété cette phrase un nombre incalculable de fois. Une phrase qui avait un sens pour les siennes, celles de l’organisation du Petit chaperon rouge. Elle annonçait le début d’un affrontement entre ses représentantes et le loup dissimulé. Un affrontement qui ne prendrait fin qu’à la mort d’un des deux adversaires.

Marine se dressait face au petit groupe de comédiens. Le meurtre s’était produit peu après leur représentation. Dans la loge de l’actrice vedette.

D’après les témoignages, la porte était fermée à clef de l’intérieur. On le savait, car plusieurs membres de la troupe avaient voulu y pénétrer pour parler à la jeune femme. On avait frappé, frappé encore, sans jamais obtenir de réponse. La poignée avait été tournée, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant qu’on ne comprenne que quelqu’un l’avait verrouillée.

Ce n’était pas l’actrice en question, car celle-ci les avait finalement rejoints pour leur certifier qu’elle avait laissé ouvert derrière elle.

Alors, on avait fait appeler le propriétaire. Il était arrivé avec son double des clefs et avait déverrouillé la porte.

Et là, au milieu de la pièce, gisait l’un de leurs compagnons. Mort, la gorge déchirée par les crocs d’un animal.

La bête avait à peine commencé son repas quand on était venu la déranger. C’est en tout cas ce que l’on supposait, tout comme le fait qu’elle ait pris la fuite par la fenêtre, grande ouverte à leur arrivée.

Les premiers cris s’étaient élevés et avaient attiré le reste de la troupe sur les lieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, le standard de l’organisation recevait un appel pour leur signaler ce crime qui, tous ici le pensaient, ne pouvait avoir été commis que par un loup.

Le loup… Marine devinait qu’il se trouvait encore parmi eux. La logique aurait voulu qu’il profite de la situation pour fuir, et ainsi échapper aux griffes de l’organisation. Mais… non ! Ces créatures n’étaient pas aussi faciles à déloger. Elles s’incrustaient au sein d’un groupe, d’une famille, puis décimaient ses membres les uns après les autres. Elles renonçaient difficilement et s’imaginaient toujours plus malignes que les Chaperons.

C’était ce qui causait leur perte.

À l’idée que le meurtrier puisse être l’un des leurs, les comédiens avaient commencé à se jeter des regards suspicieux. On s’était imaginé, comme souvent, que l’ennemi venait de l’extérieur. Comment songer un seul instant que la menace se terrait en leur sein ?

Les visages creusés, ils se tordaient les mains, jetaient des coups d’œil par-dessus leurs épaules et sursautaient au moindre craquement. Marine eut un rictus, amusée par la vision de ces adultes aussi effrayés que des enfants par le monstre censé se dissimuler dans leur placard. Du haut de ses neuf ans, elle semblait étonnamment décontractée en comparaison. Son chaperon blanc rabattu sur son carré de cheveux châtains, elle les détailla de son regard bleu, aussi froid qu’une nuit d’hiver.

Elle quitta l’encadrement de la porte pour s’avancer dans leur direction.

— Loup, où es-tu ?

Sa voix était semblable à un chuchotement. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur chaque visage. Le cadavre, lui, n’avait pas bougé de place. Il se trouvait toujours au milieu de la pièce, exactement là où ils l’avaient découvert, les yeux grands ouverts et exorbités. Sans pudeur, il offrait en spectacle sa gorge béante. Son épaule et une partie de son visage avaient été dévorées. Sa joue gauche avait disparue et l’on pouvait à présent distinguer sa mâchoire aux nombreux plombages. Le haut de son buste baignait dans une petite flaque de sang.

Dans un petit cri, l’un des convives battit en retraite en direction du fond de la pièce. Elle l’ignora.

— Loup, où es-tu ?

Un pas de plus, encore un pas. Un regard qui fuit celui de ce petit corps chétif au long cou de cygne. Un pas de plus, encore un.

— Loup, où es-tu ?

C’était sa première mission. La première mission qu’elle mènerait sans l’aide de ses préceptrices. La première mission où elle ne pourrait espérer les conseils de personne. Pas même de sa mère ou de sa grand-mère.

— Loup, où es-tu ? murmura-t-elle d’une voix plus ferme, presque impérieuse.

Et, comme hypnotisé par cet appel, l’un des acteurs se mit à hurler. Son cri se mua en un grognement bestial, son visage se déforma, s’allongea, jusqu’à devenir une gueule poilue, pleine de crocs.

— Je t’ai trouvé !

Témoin de la transformation, le reste de la troupe avait fui en direction du fond de la pièce. Certains de ses membres tentaient déjà de s’échapper par la fenêtre, tandis que les autres sanglotaient, incapables d’accepter le malheur qui s’abattait sur eux.

Le loup se dressait face à l’enfant. C’était un animal au pelage gris, un peu plus gros qu’un loup ordinaire. Un membre tout à fait commun de la meute.

Comme il se campait sur ses pattes pour bondir, Marine eut un mouvement de recul. Une ombre la dépassa et vint s’interposer entre elle et son adversaire. Celle d’un jeune homme de cinq ans son aîné, aux cheveux châtains noués dans la nuque. Il brandissait une hache devant lui.

Il s’appelait Édouard et, pour lui aussi, c’était sa première fois. La première fois qu’il ne serait pas secondé par son tuteur. La première fois que la survie de sa protégée dépendrait uniquement de lui. La nervosité et la peur se lisaient sur ses traits crispés, pas encore tout à fait débarrassés des marques de l’enfance.

Il leva son arme pour faire reculer la bête furieuse. Celle-ci tenta de riposter, mais il lui était impossible de s’approcher suffisamment pour le mettre en difficulté. La gueule dégoulinante de bave, son museau se retroussait sous le coup de la frustration. Les crocs à découvert, elle grondait plus fort que jamais.

Édouard s’était déplacé dans la pièce. Il ne voyait plus rien d’autre que son adversaire. Marine, les gens du spectacle, et le reste, plus rien n’avait d’importance en cet instant. De la sueur lui coulait le long des tempes et il serrait le manche de sa hache si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient. À la moindre erreur, la moindre inattention, la mort s’abattrait. Mais il oubliait que le danger n’était pas seulement devant lui et que le loup, seul, ne méritait pas toute son attention.

L’animal se jeta sur lui. Pour mieux le recevoir, Édouard recula de quelques pas. Il avait prévu de faire voler sa hache de telle sorte qu’elle faucherait son adversaire, sinon à la gorge ou au torse, au moins à la gueule. Mais dans sa précipitation, il négligea de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule et butta contre un obstacle inattendu qui le fit basculer. Stupidement, il battit des bras et s’écroula à la renverse sur une forme un peu molle. Il parvint à amortir sa chute, mais la main qu’il avait tendue rencontra une substance liquide qui la fit déraper. Il eut à peine le temps de constater qu’il avait trébuché sur le cadavre que le loup était déjà sur lui.

Un cri s’éleva de la foule des spectateurs. Toutefois, personne ne fit rien pour lui venir en aide.

À présent, le loup le surplombait, la gorge écrasée contre le manche de sa hache qu’il avait dressé comme une barrière entre eux. Ses mâchoires claquaient à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son souffle chaud, rance, s’écrasait contre sa peau et il sentait des gouttes de salive lui atterrir sur les joues, le front, et le menton.

Les bras fléchis, les muscles bandés, il tenta de repousser l’animal bien trop lourd pour son jeune corps. Il sentait ses griffes lui labourer le torse et sa masse lui écraser la cage thoracique. La respiration devenue laborieuse, il poussa un gémissement et rua maladroitement des deux jambes. À défaut de l’atteindre, son agresseur s’écarta de lui pour éviter l’attaque _._

Haletant, Édouard se remit maladroitement sur pieds et essuya son visage d’un revers de la manche.

Le loup lui faisait de nouveau face. Les babines retroussées, l’animal avait commencé à lui tourner autour.

Derrière lui, il savait que Marine continuait de le fixer. Elle ne pensait ni à reculer, ni à fuir, car elle avait toute confiance en lui.

Il empoigna son arme des deux mains. Il tremblait un peu, mais espérait qu’on ne le remarquerait pas. Son adversaire, lui, ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il avait cessé ses ronds et s’apprêtait de nouveau à passer à l’offensive. Quant aux comédiens, ils avaient presque tous disparus par la fenêtre. Il n’en restait que deux qui, par une sorte de solidarité un peu inutile, ou tout simplement parce que la peur les paralysait, n’avaient toujours pas pris la fuite.

Le loup lui fonça dessus mais, cette fois, Édouard était prêt à le recevoir. Il s’était suffisamment écarté du cadavre pour ne plus craindre de trébucher et, dans un cri, leva son arme pour l’abattre sur son adversaire. Le loup parvint à esquiver le coup, mais pas complètement. Un glapissement s’éleva. Son train arrière arborait à présent une blessure profonde. Ses pattes avaient du mal à le soutenir et il secouait le museau de droite à gauche, en proie à la souffrance.

C’était sa chance !

Sans attendre, il fila droit sur son adversaire et, le loup, qui ne pouvait plus se déplacer avec la même aisance, lui sauta au visage dans un grognement.

Il s’était douté que l’animal réagirait ainsi.

En réponse, il recula vivement et fit fondre sa hache en direction de sa gorge. Le tranchant s’y enfonça, brisa tout sur son passage, mais ne parvint à la trancher complètement. La force du choc envoya toutefois le loup voler à terre, dans une gerbe rouge. Une pluie chaude se répandit sur le visage du chasseur et, quelques soubresauts plus tard, l’autre rendait l’âme.

Dans un soupir, Édouard se laissa tomber à terre. La vision trouble, il porta une main à l’emplacement de son cœur. L’organe battait comme un fou contre les parois de sa prison, au point de le faire souffrir. Il adressa un regard à Marine.

Pas une félicitation, pas une marque d’inquiétude ou de soulagement, rien ne franchit ses lèvres, ou ne s’imprima sur son visage. Elle se tenait juste là, à quelques mètres de lui, et son regard, à cet instant, était si froid qu’il le mit mal à l’aise.

  
  


*

  
  


Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Marine. Fière de sa réussite, sa mère l’avait chaleureusement félicitée. Elle l’avait prise dans ses bras, avant de l’embrasser, sous le regard un peu désapprobateur de sa grand-mère. Pourtant, même la vieille femme si avare en compliments n’avait pu cacher son soulagement en la voyant revenir. Quoi qu’elle en dise, sa petite fille restait sa petite fille.

À présent installée dans le parc de l’organisation, la fillette jouait seule sur une vieille balançoire grinçante. Elle contemplait ses petites camarades qui, en groupe, riaient et s’amusaient sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Il y avait longtemps que celles-ci l’avaient exclue de leurs jeux et, même pour elle, il n’était pas facile d’en saisir les raisons. La jalousaient-elles parce qu’elle était la fille du petit chaperon rouge actuel ou bien par crainte de son caractère un peu trop froid ?

Plus jeune, cette haine l’avait blessée. Aujourd’hui, elle s’y était faite et ne se souciait plus d’être mise à l’écart.

Qu’elles se moquent d’elle si cela leur chantait, car un jour, les choses changeraient. Elle deviendrait le petit chaperon rouge. Qu’importent les moyens, elle arracherait la victoire et, alors, toutes ces idiotes, toutes ces pestes, toutes autant qu’elles étaient, seraient bien obligées de reconnaître sa supériorité.

  
  


*

  
  


— Je l’ai vu ! Je vous assure qu’il était là ! hurlait Anïa, la coqueluche des fillettes de l’organisation.

Blonde, mignonne et le sourire facile, elle et Marine avaient toujours été de farouches rivales. À tel point que le simple fait d’avoir l’autre dans son champ de vision suffisait à leur mettre les nerfs à vif.

Comme elle continuait de se donner en spectacle devant des dizaines de petites filles apeurées, Marine jeta un coup d’œil en direction des bois. Là où la blondinette assurait avoir vu un loup la contempler.

Il y avait peu de chance pour que cette histoire soit vraie. Anïa avait beau jouer les gentilles filles, c’était une menteuse patentée. Du moment qu’elle pouvait attirer l’attention, elle était prête à tout. Même aux inventions les plus extravagantes.

Toutefois, Marine ne pouvait se départir d’un doute. Et s’il y avait vraiment eu un loup ? Et si, pour une fois, Anïa avait dit la vérité ? Ce serait fâcheux… très fâcheux, même, car si les loups commençaient à venir les déranger jusque que chez elles, alors elles ne seraient bientôt plus en sécurité nulle part.

Sans la consulter, ses camarades couraient déjà en direction du manoir. Elles y préviendraient sa mère, alerteraient toute l’organisation et, bientôt, les lieux grouilleraient de chasseurs.

En attendant, Marine songea qu’elle serait plus utile en allant inspecter les alentours et pénétra dans les bois.

  
  


*

  
  


— Comment a-t-il fait pour arriver jusqu’ici ?

En quittant le parc, il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Marine pour découvrir la piste sanglante qu’elle suivait depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes.

Les abords de leur territoire étaient, en toute logique, surveillés et leurs ennemis, d’ailleurs, n’avaient pas pour coutume de s’en approcher de trop près. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait, tout comme le fait que la frontière regorgeait de pièges à loups.

Celui-là devait être un sacré numéro. Heureusement, il était blessé et, avec un peu de chance, suffisamment affaibli pour qu’elle puisse s’en débarrasser elle-même. Car les siennes ayant pour tradition de combattre le grand méchant Loup et sa meute, il était intolérable que l’un de ses membres ait pu pénétrer leurs terres de cette façon.

Elle rabattit son chaperon blanc sur son carré de cheveux et fit halte devant ce qui lui semblait être l’entrée d’une caverne naturelle. La piste s’y enfonçait.

Prudemment, elle s’avança et jeta un regard quelque peu inquiet aux ténèbres qui se dressaient face à elle. Pour la première fois seulement, le caractère inconscient de son entreprise lui sautait aux yeux. Elle n’était encore qu’une enfant. Une enfant seule et faible, ne possédant aucun moyen de se défendre si l’animal était encore capable de se battre.

L’espace d’un instant, elle songea qu’elle aurait dû prévenir Édouard avant de se lancer dans cette aventure et se détesta pour cette pensée. Têtue, elle redressa la tête, serra les poings, et décida qu’il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. L’ennemi était à sa portée. Abandonner si près du but… non ! Non, non et non ! Hors de question de faire preuve d’une telle lâcheté.

Du regard, elle balaya les alentours à la recherche d’une arme quelconque. Elle avisa une branche morte qui semblait suffisamment robuste et alla la ramasser. Épaisse, sans être lourde, elle la soupesa un moment, puis, rassemblant son courage, pénétra dans la grotte.

Le lieu était sombre, mais pas au point de l’aveugler. La lumière extérieure y pénétrait suffisamment pour lui permettre d’y voir. Il restait des points d’ombres, mais le lieu n’était pas très vaste. Elle avança à pas feutrés, retenant presque sa respiration, et fit le tour de la grotte du regard.

Dans un murmure, sa voix s’éleva :

— Loup, où es-tu ?

Elle fit un pas de plus en avant. Jeta un coup d’œil à droite et à gauche, fit un autre pas, et resserra sa prise sur son arme de fortune. L’endroit sentait la moisissure et la terre humide. Une odeur de fer y flottait également. Une odeur qu’elle connaissait bien. Celle du sang.

— Loup, où es-tu ?

Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna, son arme brandie, et entendit une voix faible et haletante lui répondre :

— Le loup est là, petite…

Ses paupières se plissèrent. Elle distinguait vaguement sa forme. Avachi près de l’entrée, elle l’avait raté en pénétrant ici. Une erreur qui aurait pu lui être fatale.

Elle se demanda pourquoi, d’ailleurs, il n’avait pas profité de l’occasion pour l’attaquer. Plutôt que de se signaler, il aurait pu lui bondir dans le dos et la tuer.

Avec précautions, elle s’approcha. Il était adossé contre la paroi et son sang formait une tâche sombre au niveau de ses mollets. Le visage, creusé par la souffrance, qui se leva dans sa direction la troubla : c’était un visage humain.

Sur les lèvres de l’inconnu, un pauvre sourire se dessinait.

— Eh bien quoi ? chuchota-t-il d’une voix douloureuse. Tu ne veux plus me battre avec ce bâton que je vois dans ta main ?

Nerveuse, Marine le contempla avec plus d’attention. Il avait un regard qui tirait sur le jaune, un regard fauve, et des oreilles qui se dressaient sur le sommet de son crâne à cheveux longs et châtains. Une queue de loup reposait près de ses jambes, les poils tâchés ici et là par son propre sang.

— Je… je ne comprends pas, bafouilla-t-elle, plus troublée qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaité. Tu n’es pas un loup, mais tu n’es pas un homme non plus !

— Aaah, fit-il dans un sourire plus large qui découvrit ses petites dents pointues. C’est parce que je ne suis qu’à moitié loup, petite.

L’aveu ne fit qu’aggraver son trouble. C’était la première fois qu’elle entendait parler des demi-loups, si bien qu’elle ignorait à présent comment se comporter.

Fallait-il le tuer ou bien le laisser en vie ?

— Eh bien ? Pourquoi hésites-tu comme ça ? Je suis de la meute, tu sais ?

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son arme. S’il était de la meute, alors il était son ennemi. Plus moyen d’hésiter, il fallait l’achever ! Elle leva son bâton, prête à frapper.

Mais au moment où elle allait l’abattre, son regard croisa celui, vitreux, de sa victime. Des pupilles animales, mais où brillait une lueur humaine. Sa respiration s’accéléra et elle laissa tomber son arme à terre. Non… non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n’en avait pas le courage. Peut-être était-ce une erreur de sa part… peut-être était-ce une marque de faiblesse, mais c’était au-dessus de ses forces.

Presque haletante, elle serra les poings. Les lois à l’égard des demi-loups devaient forcément être plus clémentes. Qu’ils soient de la meute ou non, ils restaient en partie humains. Et si tuer un être humain était un crime grave, contre lequel il existait de lourdes sanctions, alors abattre le jeune homme qui agonisait à ses pieds ferait d’elle une meurtrière. Elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que la meute, pas mieux que tous ces animaux sauvages et, ça, c’était une pensée qui la révoltait autant qu’elle la dégoûtait.

Persuadée d’être dans le vrai, et presque certaine qu’il ne représentait plus grand danger, elle s’accroupit aux côtés de l’inconnu pour le contempler avec toute la curiosité dont est capable une fillette de neuf ans.

Il lui rendit son regard.

— Tu n’es même pas assez bonne pour mettre fin à mes souffrances ? Je pourrais encore t’attaquer…

Oui, il pourrait. Mais il était si affaibli qu’elle ne doutait pas, qu’en définitif, ce serait elle qui aurait le dessus.

— Pourquoi t’être aventuré sur nos terres ?

Sur les lèvres du demi-loup, l’esquisse d’un nouveau sourire apparut. Amusé, apparemment, par sa question.

— J’essayais de fuir un chasseur… et le seul moyen de lui échapper était de pénétrer là où il ne penserait pas que je puisse me rendre. C’est drôle, non ? Dire que je vais mourir ici, sur les terres de nos ennemis.

Marine eut un hochement de tête. Elle comprenait mieux la situation. Puis elle s’attarda sur ses blessures : une à la jambe, certainement produite par un piège à loup qui avait déchiré le bas de son pantalon et avait laissé de profondes entailles dans sa chair. L’autre plaie se situait juste en dessous de son épaule droite. Peut-être bien une blessure par balle.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu’il devait souffrir et, inconsciemment, en fut peinée pour lui.

— Hé, petite… et si tu me disais ton nom ?

Tout d’abord, Marine le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus sans répondre. Puis, elle avoua :

— Marine… je m’appelle Marine et je suis la fille et la petite fille des deux derniers petits chaperons rouges.

Le demi-loup eut un rire de gorge douloureux.

— Rien que ça ? Eh bien moi, vois-tu, je m’appelle Nikolaï… et je suis le fils unique du grand méchant Loup.

  
  


*

  
  


Nikolaï venait de perdre connaissance. Encore sous le choc, Marine avait du mal à croire qu’elle avait sous les yeux le fils agonisant de leur ennemi. Celui qui, en toute logique, devrait prendre les rênes de la meute une fois son père décédé.

Elle se pencha en avant et, du bout des doigts, repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur s’accéléra. Il était jeune, peut-être l’âge d’Édouard, et possédait des traits plutôt agréables si l’on passait outre le sang et les traces de boue qui salissaient sa peau.

Troublée, elle retira sa main et, tandis que quelques mèches venaient à nouveau masquer le visage de Nikolaï, ramena ses jambes contre elle. Une sorte de chaleur un peu honteuse s’était répandue sur son visage et elle baissa le nez en direction de ses souliers. Au même moment, des bruits se firent entendre près de la grotte : branches qui craquent, une végétation qu’on écarte, et le son de semelles sur la pierre.Elle tourna les yeux en direction du nouvel arrivant qui, essoufflé, haleta :

— Ma… Marine… ! Oh bon sang ! J’ai eu peur que le loup ne t’ait dévorée.

Édouard portait sa hache à la main. Elle y jeta un coup d’œil contrarié, avant de se tourner vers Nikolaï.

— Ce loup ? Il n’est plus capable de faire de mal à une mouche.

Les sourcils d’Édouard se froncèrent et il porta son regard dans la même direction qu’elle. La surprise s’imprima sur ses traits.

— Mais… qui… ? commença-t-il.

Il voyait bien sa queue, il voyait bien ses oreilles, mais s’il connaissait l’existence des demi-loups, contrairement à sa protégée, il ignorait de quelle façon se comporter face à eux. Tout ce que son mentor avait su lui dire était qu’il devait s’en méfier.

— Nikolaï, lui apprit Marine. Le fils unique du grand méchant Loup.

Ce fut comme si sa mâchoire inférieure se décrochait. Que venait-elle de dire ? La main qui tenait sa hache relâcha sa prise et l’arme tomba à terre, provoquant un vacarme qui ne fit même pas sourciller le demi-loup.

— Tu… tu plaisantes ?

— Est-ce que j’ai l’air de plaisanter ?

Non… bien sûr que non. Marine ne plaisantait jamais. Ou alors beaucoup trop rarement pour qu’il puisse se rappeler de la dernière fois où cela s’était produit.

— Bon sang…

Une chance comme celle-là… une chance de mettre la main sur l’héritier… combien en existait-il au monde ? C’était trop beau pour être vrai !

Sans s’en rendre compte, il s’était baissé pour ramasser son arme et la tenait de nouveau en mains. Marine eut un froncement de sourcils et lui lança d’une voix sèche :

— Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

Édouard se figea. Assise entre lui et le demi-loup, elle semblait lui faire barrage.

— Mais… tu le vois bien, non ? Je vais nous débarrasser d’un des membres les plus dangereux de la meute.

— Ah ça non, Édouard ! Je te l’interdis, tu m’entends ? Je t’interdis de lever ne serait-ce qu’un doigt sur lui !

Sans comprendre elle-même ce qui la poussait à le protéger, la jeune fille soutint le regard de son chasseur qui, sous le choc, avait blêmi.

— Mais… mais enfin, Marine… c’est le fils de notre ennemi ! (Et comme la colère venait déformer les traits de son interlocutrice, il ajouta :) De toute façon, ta mère sera bientôt là avec des chasseurs. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais, bon sang ?

L’expression de Marine se détériora et ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait en elle. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Elle tourna la tête en direction de Nikolaï. Il semblait dormir. Les yeux clos, les sourcils légèrement froncés et la bouche entrouverte. Une proie facile. Trop facile. Une victime qui n’aurait jamais la force de se défendre.

Elle n’était d’ailleurs même pas certaine qu’il essaierait…

— Non…, souffla-t-elle. Ça non… pas question, tu m’entends ? Je refuse de le laisser mourir, Édouard, et tu vas m’aider à le sauver !

  
  


*

  
  


Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? C’était contraire à tout ce qu’on lui avait enseigné. Les loups, comme les demi-loups, étaient leurs ennemis. Les loups devaient être éliminés, et s’il fallait se méfier des demi-loups, alors il ne doutait pas qu’en certaines circonstances leurs lois encourageaient de s’en débarrasser. La pitié n’avait pas sa place dans leur combat et, ça, Marine le savait aussi bien que lui.

Et pourtant… pourtant, face à sa colère, il ne s’était pas senti le courage de lui refuser son aide. Il l’avait même laissé panser les plaies de l’ennemi à l’aide de ses jupons – qui à présent étaient en lambeaux –, ce sans lui opposer d’autre résistance que quelques commentaires effarés. Une erreur. Bien qu’il soit son chasseur, et donc tenu de lui obéir, il ne pouvait pas non plus tout accepter.

Le corps qu’il transportait sur son dos pesait de plus en plus lourd. Sa vitesse s’en ressentait. Il haletait, le dos courbé en avant et devait faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas s’écrouler.

Serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, il parvint à articuler :

— Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire de lui, Marine ? Tu vois bien qu’il est perdu !

Marine se retourna. Elle tenait sa hache entre ses mains minuscules. Une expression impatiente sur les traits, elle cracha plus qu’elle ne répondit :

— Ça, je m’en moque, Édouard ! Tout ce que je veux c’est qu’il ne soit pas achevé par quelqu’un de l’organisation.

— Mais… mais et s’il parvient à guérir… s’il survit… te rends-tu compte qu’il pourrait tous nous tuer un jour ?

Pour seule réponse, Marine eut un haussement d’épaules et reprit sa route. Sous ses pas, les branches et les feuilles mortes craquaient.

Bien sûr qu’elle en était consciente. Édouard la prenait vraiment pour la dernière des idiotes d’en douter. Malgré tout, elle restait incapable d’ordonner sa mise à mort.

C’était plus fort qu’elle. Un sentiment étrange qu’elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais qui écrasait sa raison.

Alors, oui, peut-être que Nikolaï était leur ennemi. Et peut-être serait-ce en tant que tel qu’il se présenterait à elle la prochaine fois mais, en cet instant, tout cela lui était égale.

Trop égale…

Au point qu’elle en venait presque à se détester.

  
  


*

  
  


La frontière entre leur territoire et le reste du monde se dessinait. Une forêt dense qui s’étendait encore et encore, ce jusqu’à perte de vue.

Si elle se félicitait d’avoir agi à temps pour sauver Nikolaï des siens, sa mère et les chasseurs n’ayant pas encore dû retrouver leur trace, elle se demandait toutefois que faire de lui à présent. S’ils le laissaient là, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’un chasseur lui tombe dessus et l’achève. Si ce n’était pas l’un de ces gardiens solitaires, ce serait sa mère et ses hommes. Seulement, quelle autre solution avait-elle ?

Nerveuse, elle porta son attention sur Édouard. Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, il avait étendu le blessé contre un arbre, non sans s’être assuré avant qu’il ne risquait pas de marcher sur un piège à loup.

— Il est encore en vie ?

— Plus pour très longtemps, grogna-t-il, tandis qu’un pli venait barrer son front. Vraiment, Marine, les choses seraient plus simples si tu me laissais en finir avec lui.

Le regard de Marine se fit meurtrier.

— Encore une parole de ce genre, Édouard, et je peux te jurer que je demanderai à mère de me trouver un autre chasseur !

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Il était habitué aux caprices de sa protégée. Pas un jour ne s’écoulait sans qu’elle ne lui en concocte de nouveau. Mais celui-là, tout de même, dépassait tout ce qu’elle avait pu lui faire jusqu’ici. Il s’agissait de l’héritier, bon sang !

L’arme de son chasseur toujours en mains, Marine se mordit la lèvre. Elle hésitait plus que jamais à abandonner Nikolaï quand des bruits s’élevèrent tout autour d’eux. Inquiète, elle échangea un regard avec son chasseur. Sa mère les avait-elle déjà rattrapés ?

Mais les masses qui se déplaçaient étaient trop imposantes. La forêt frémissait sous leurs pas et des grognements se firent entendre. Prise de peur, elle recula. Des loups. Trois ou quatre au moins, sinon plus, et qui avaient été suffisamment malins pour échapper aux pièges qui minaient cette partie des forêts. Quoique encore invisibles, elle savait qu’ils les avaient déjà encerclés.

Face à elle, une forme massive, au pelage sombre, passa pour disparaître aussitôt. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Des loups noirs ! Ils avaient des loups noirs avec eux !

Elle entendit Édouard s’approcher et une pression se fit sur la hache. Il tentait de la récupérer.

— Marine… Marine, il faut partir !

Elle lui abandonna l’arme sans chercher à résister. Bien sûr, il avait raison. Ils n’étaient pas de taille à combattre un groupe, encore moins si des loups noirs se mêlaient au nombre. Elle faisait d’ailleurs un pas dans sa direction quand elle posa les yeux sur Nikolaï et vit qu’il sortait de son évanouissement.

— Marine !

La voix d’Édouard se faisait plus pressante. Il était terrifié, peut-être encore plus qu’elle. D’un geste, elle lui fit comprendre qu’elle voulait qu’il s’éloigne un peu. Il secoua vivement la tête et dit, en tendant une main pour lui agripper le poignet :

— Ça suffit ! Allez, viens !

Elle se dégagea et s’écarta de lui. Un craquement plus proche, derrière elle, la fit se retourner. Elle se crispa, tous les sens en alerte, et espéra qu’ils ne pouvaient pas sentir sa peur.

— Laisse-moi encore une minute, Édouard. Juste une minute.

— Marine !

— Fais ce que je te dis !

Édouard hésita. Il ne voulait pas s’éloigner. Seulement, Marine ne semblait pas décidée à partir. Il pouvait bien l’attraper par le bras et la forcer à le suivre, mais alors elle se débâterait. Elle se débâterait, hurlerait, et les loups, qui pourraient mal interpréter leur dispute, se jetteraient sur eux.

Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu’il accepta de lui obéir.

Marine, elle, s’était déjà accroupie près de Nikolaï. Les paupières mi-closes, ce dernier détaillait les alentours d’un air absent. Il semblait éprouver toutes les peines du monde à rester conscient.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Nous avons passé la frontière. Je crois que les tiens sont venus te chercher.

Nikolaï redressa le cou. Sur le sommet de son crâne, ses oreillers bougèrent doucement. Il eut un hochement de tête.

— Ils ne te feront pas de mal, lui dit-il, comme s’il cherchait à la rassurer.

Marine eut du mal à le croire. Les loups avaient certainement senti qu’il était blessé et, de ce fait, devaient avoir hâte de lui venir en aide.

— Es-tu un tueur d’homme ? questionna-t-elle, non sans une certainement brusquerie due à l’urgence de la situation.

S’il fut surpris par sa question, son interlocuteur n’en laissa rien paraître. Il se contentait de fixer un point derrière elle, là où devait se tenir l’un des siens. Un jappement s’éleva, ce qui la fit sursauter.

— Je suppose qu’une partie de moi l’est, lui répondit-il d’une voix blanche, tout en portant son attention sur elle. Ce serait mentir que de t’affirmer le contraire.

— Oui, je suppose… dans ce cas, je dois être folle de vouloir te sauver.

Nikolaï eut un froncement de sourcils. Tant de douleur que d’incompréhension. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

— Si tu survis, essaie de te souvenir de mon geste, d’accord ? Que je n’aie pas à le regretter.

— Vraiment, commença-t-il avec un faible sourire. Tu es un drôle de chaperon. (Et, voyant qu’elle se redressait, il fit :) Attends ! Approche un peu, tu veux ?

Marine adressa un coup d’œil à Édouard, qui montrait des signes d’impatience évidents, et s’accroupit de nouveau. Une main vint saisir son visage poupon, l’attira en avant, et des lèvres abîmées s’écrasèrent contre sa joue.

Avec un petit cri de surprise, accompagné par une exclamation indignée de la part d’Édouard, elle s’écarta vivement. Le visage en feu.

— Tu sais, Marine… si je guéris, tu peux être certaine que nous nous reverrons, lui promit-il sans sembler partager son trouble. À ce moment, je saurai me souvenir de ta générosité.

Une main posée contre sa joue, Marine lui adressa un dernier regard incertain. Puis elle se détourna et s’en fut rejoindre son chasseur tandis que, derrière elle, les premiers loups quittaient les fourrés pour emporter avec eux leur héritier.

  
  


*

  
  


— Mais si ! Je vous assure qu’il y avait un loup !

Anïa balaya de ses grands yeux ses petites camarades qui, depuis que les recherches pour retrouver le loup avaient été abandonnées, la tenaient pour une menteuse. Pourtant, les chasseurs avaient bien trouvé des traces suspectes, mais elle avait eu beau s’époumoner à ce sujet, plus aucune de ses amies ne voulait la croire. Elles la laissaient à l’écart et se moquaient d’elle derrière son dos.

Furieuse, la blondinette serra les poings. Elle n’avait rien inventé ! Rien du tout ! Elle avait vu le regard de ce loup briller dans les fourrés, vu ses oreilles dépasser de derrière la végétation, aussi pourquoi toutes ces idiotes se comportaient-elles ainsi ?

Dans un sursaut de dégoût, elle remarqua que Marine s’était approchée avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui adressa un regard hargneux et crut succomber aux larmes qui embuaient déjà ses yeux quand sa rivale lui lança :

— Oh, Anïa… à force de crier au loup, plus personne ne te fera confiance, tu sais ?

 


End file.
